Receptacle testers are used to verify the correct wiring of a wall outlet. A receptacle tester can be used to determine whether or not an outlet is functioning (i.e., would provide power and an appropriate voltage to an attached device for operation) and/or whether the wiring is safe (i.e., whether improper wiring could result in damage to the device or create a situation in which a person may receive an electrical shock).
Conventional receptacle testers, such as the receptacle tester 10 shown in FIG. 1, have a body 12 and a plug 14 that extends from the body 12. The plug 14 includes three prongs (one for hot contact, one for neutral contact, and one for ground contact). The receptacle tester 10 also has three indicators 16 and a code label 18 located on the body 12. Optionally, a ground fault circuit interrupter tester operated by a button 20 may be available on the receptacle tester 10.